


A New Generation

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Series: Modern-Day Hogsmeade [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Next Generation, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogsmeade, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Sexual Experimentation, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: This is not your parents' Hogsmeade. Daddy issues are in, it's cool to fake your gender/orientation for attention, and the meaning of the word issue in social issue is kind of lost. Albus and Scorpius are kind of sick of it, to be honest, especially since they both have daddy issues, one is trans and the other is gay. Luckily, however, in their little world of a suffocating society and loneliness, they have each other. However, it's the middle of their senior year and they rarely have any time to physically hang out... So texting will have to do. Not to mention their dads... Aren't the fondest of one another.





	

SERIES INFORMATION:

Hogwarts Private Academy:

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: Creature Studies, Grubbly-Plank  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: English, Flitwick  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: History, Binns  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: AP Chem, Sprout  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Gryffindor Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: English, Flitwick  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: History, Binns  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Media, Burbage  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: Astrology, Greyback  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Hufflepuff Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Defense Class, Greyback  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: English, Flitwick  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: Gardening, Grubbly-Plank  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: History, Binns  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Ravenclaw Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Physics, Burbage  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: History, Binns  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: Astronomy, Babbling  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: English, Flitwick  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Slytherin Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: English, Flitwick  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: History, Binns  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Alchemy, Sprout  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: Ancient Runes, Babbling  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
**This is for seniors, like all of the characters will be. Every school is small enough that every class (ex. class of 2018) is small enough for one classroom.

"Map" of Hogsmeade: (Store names changed to be non-Magic)

Shrieking Shack- Hog's Head- Scrivershat's School Supplies- Firehouse- Police Station/City Hall/Post Office- Hospital

Gladrag's Boutique- Zonko's Joke Shop- Honeydukes- Madam Puddifoot's- Three Broomsticks- Market Place- Hogsmeade School District Administration Building

HPA- SPHS- RPHS- HPHS- GPHS- Football (soccer for Americans/Australians) Field

5 rows of 20 houses (100 houses)

(The train station is to the right of the town)


End file.
